Uma noite num restaurante
by betweenacts
Summary: Wilson tentou reservar uma mesa num restaurante e não conseguiu a que queria, mas uma outra, e fica estarrecido quando descobre quem foi que a reservou. R


Título: Um restaurante numa noite

Autor: Ana Carolina Webster

Gênero: Romance

Categoria: Huddy, 4ª temporada pós-don't ever change.

Advertências: Provavelmente spoliers se você não assistiu a 4ª temporada inteira.

Classificação: PG-13.

Capítulos: 1.

Completa: (X) Yes ( ) No

Resumo: Wilson tenta fazer uma reserva num restaurante para si e sua namorada, não consegue, mas assusta-se ao descobrir quem foi que reservou a mesa.

**Um restaurante numa noite**

Wilson ligara, na noite anterior para o D'Ângelo's, um restaurante muito chique e badalado de Princeton.

Não havia conseguido a melhor mesa da casa, mas conseguiu uma das segundas-melhores.

Eles estavam no carro em direção ao restaurante conversando sobre o caso das mesas.

"Não entendo..."

"James, por que você está tão preocupado? É só uma mesa".

Disse Amber já impaciente das reclamações do namorado sobre não ter conseguido a tal mesa.

"Já faz dez anos..."

"O quê?"

"Segundo a recepcionista, são 10 anos que esse mesmo casal reserva essa mesa toda quinta-feira. Eles devem se amar muito."

"São casados?"

"Segundo a recepcionista, provavelmente nem namorados, sempre que entra alguém que eles conhecem eles se escondem."

"Então eles têm um caso, ele deve ser casado e ela deve ser a amante."

"É sempre ela que paga!"

Com isso a loira olhou para o namorado intrigada.

"Por que uma mulher pagaria o jantar dela e seu, sabe-se lá o que, toda quinta-feira por dez anos?"

"Eu me fiz a mesma pergunta".

Eles adentram o restaurante.

"Pois não?" Perguntou a recepcionista.

"Mesa para dois, reservada por J. Wilson".

"Por favor, acompanhem-me".

Eles podem ver o casal que lhes parecem duas pessoas muito familiares.

Ao passarem pela lendária mesa, Wilson fica estarrecido, não acredita no que seus olhos estrábicos vêem.

Eram eles: Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House.

Cuddy encolhe-se na cadeira de encosto alto, de madeira maciça e entalhada.

Os olhos de House cresceram ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em seus lábios, não foi ele quem teve a idéia de esconder tudo durante todos esses anos.

Wilson então é levado até sua mesa por Amber, puxado à força pelo braço.

"Você não sabia dos dois?"

Ele nem ao menos sabia o que dizer ou se ali existia algo a ser dito, como ele foi idiota.

Em sua mente então se formavam cenas que juntas chegaram a esse quebra-cabeça montado, como ele não conseguiu ver?

"O que nós vamos fazer Greg?"

"Pensei que os primeiros nomes eram apenas para quando ninguém nos conhecia no lugar, O WILSON ESTÁ ALI!"

"Não me confunda, essa é a nossa noite, à noite de quinta-feira, como ele não te contou que vinha ao D'Ângelo's?"

O garçom chega com o pedido deles.

De longe Wilson não consegue prestar atenção no que sua namorada dizia, está furioso pelo seu melhor amigo não ter contado.

Ele então observa o modo no qual o casal interagia e não pode deixar de perceber que eles não estavam diferentes de como eram no Hospital.

"Greg, PÁRA!" Disse Cuddy tentando conter a gargalhada alta que formava em sua garganta.

"Que culpa eu tenho que você me obriga a vir aqui toda quinta? O que importa é o depois e é claro, que você sempre paga!"

Falou seguido por uma piscadela, ela deu um leve tapa em seu braço em repreensão.

"Se você não parar de ser um idiota é uma semana de clínica dobrada e..." Ela puxa um pouco a camiseta dele para que eles ficassem extremamente próximos e pudesse dizer em suaves e quase sem som palavras "... Greve de sexo por um mês".

E pronto, ela havia ganhado a batalha.

"Você é uma mulher muito maldosa Doutora Lisa Cuddy".

"E nós dois sabemos que isso te excita Doutor Gregory House".

Eles comiam o raviolli e, no meio tempo, dividiam entre comentários maldosos, pesados e goles de vinho.

"Se você não parar de olhar para os dois eu vou começar a achar que você está interessado no House!" Exclamou Amber tirando-o de seus pensamentos a procura de todos os sinais que passaram batidos.

Wilson então se concentrou no prato a sua frente, mas em certo ponto do jantar House sujou-se de molho e Cuddy resolveu limpá-lo.

"Meu Deus Greg, você parece criança comendo massa! Não sabe comer sem se sujar?"

Disse ela passando sua mão pelos cantos da boca dele que estavam sujos de molho vermelho.

"Se sujar faz bem". Ironizou.

De longe James Wilson observava a cena e aquilo foi, a gota d'água.

Ele se levantou deixando a parceira sozinha na mesa.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Descobrir quando Tom e Jerry viraram namorados e tirar a limpo porquê o Rex não ficou sabendo".

Ele chega na mesa deixando os dois amantes desconcertadíssimos, haviam esquecido do fato de que o chefe da Oncologia estava no mesmo restaurante que eles.

"Por que vocês não me contaram?"

"Porque você é mais fofoqueiro que uma adolescente líder de torcida" Disse House levantando as sobrancelhas.

"E também porque não há nada oficial, completamente sem compromisso e livre para outros relacionamentos".

"Por DEZ ANOS? É humanamente impossível vocês estarem tendo um relacionamento puramente sexual sem responsabilidades por uma década inteira".

Ambos sabiam que essa data, sim naquele dia completavam exatos dez anos, ou como Wilson preferiu destacar, uma década inteira, em que eles estavam nesse relacionamento que, eles não chamavam, mas ambos acreditavam ser um relacionamento sólido.

Tanto que os últimos dez anos nenhum namorico de nenhum dos dois deu certo, óbvio que House cooperou para que os de Cuddy dessem errado, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Quando aquele ano entrou, na verdade logo após o último 'aniversário' dos dois juntos, eles não estavam mais se empenhando em esconder mais nada, as provocações ficaram mais óbvias a cada dia e ela nem mais ligava quando ele fazia algum comentário que em outros tempos seria completamente abominado.

"Mas nós temos um Wilson, supere isso". Falou Cuddy querendo findar a conversa antes que fosse tarde demais e tudo aquilo que eles formaram em dez anos virasse algo sério e ela já havia passado por isso, algo sério com House nunca funcionava.

"Você tem medo que não funcione porque nada com o House funciona, mas se você não sabe, ele nunca ficou mais de cinco anos com alguém, você quebrou essa quota".

House olhou inquisitivo ou talvez apenas com uma vontade incrível de socar o amigo, afinal ele não estava caindo de amores pela sua namoradinha de faculdade, estava? Não podia. Ela era a chefe dele e estar nesse relacionamento 'eu te quero, preciso de você, mas não admito' estava de bom tamanho por toda a sua extensão.Que vinha desde a última copa da França.

"Foi por isso que você tentou de tudo quanto é jeito fazer a Cuddy não se apaixonar por mim, porque você a AMA! Como eu não vi?"

Era então a vez da Cuddy de olhar questionando, eles tinham um acordo, como ele se achava no direito de quebrá-lo tão descaradamente?

"Greg? Você não tem nada para me dizer?"

"Não vou dizer que te amo, nunca disse a ninguém..."

"Como você se contraria tão facilmente? Você me disse uma vez".

Agora que o Oncologista não entendia mais nada.

"Vocês já namoraram antes?"

"GREGORY HOUSE! Você não me disse que tinha contado para ele essa parte da história?"

"James, o restaurante inteiro está olhando para vocês".

A loira chegou de surpresa assustando os três.

"Já é comum o restaurante inteiro olhar para nós, o House ama fazer um escândalo".

"Como você agüenta?"

"Com amor e um pouquinho de vinho a gente agüenta qualquer coisa".

Um sorriso indesejado surgiu nos lábios de House e ele lutou consigo próprio contra o desejo de sorrir ante ao último comentário da sua... Afinal o que ela era?

Lisa olha para o seu prato e o de Gregory e vê que, como sempre, eles já haviam terminado.

Ela tentando fugir mais do que nunca daquela conversa com o melhor amigo do seu... Alguma coisa.

Ela levanta a mão e chama o garçom.

"Por favor, a conta."

Esse volta em menos de um minuto, afinal eles geralmente comiam a mesma coisa toda quinta.

Um silêncio impera entre os quatro, assim que ela paga a conta, Cuddy levanta-se da mesa.

"Bem Wilson, nos vemos amanhã"

Ele pegou House pelo braço, pegou seu casaco para sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"E aí, o que aconteceu?"

Disse Amber curiosíssima.

"Fiz minha boa ação do Dia. Mereço uma estrelinha dourada."

Eles haviam vindo de moto, outra tradição deles desde que a moto ressurgiu na vida deles.

Lisa senta-se atrás de House e o segura mais perto e apertado que o normal, seria difícil agora que o ser mais futriqueiro que eles conheciam sabiam da existência do "nós".

Eles vão para casa dela em um silêncio que eles não conheciam, nunca estava silêncio entre os dois, pelo contrário era sempre conturbado e barulhento, mas naquele instante, pela primeira vez, House e cuddy, não sabiam o que dizer.

Ele estaciona na garagem enquanto ela entra e desvencilha-se do casaco.

Quando ele adentra à casa quente de Cuddy, pela primeira vez ele repara que seu apartamento e a grande casa de sua chefe tinham muitas coisas em comum, eram decorados pelas mesmas cores, provavelmente Lisa em algum momento interferiu no seu relacionamento porco com seu apartamento.

Ela já estava sentada no sofá com uma taça de vinho na mão e a lareira ligada, ela põe a mão do seu lado indicando para que ele se sentasse ali.

"Você não está pensando no que o Dr. Phill disse, está?"

"Talvez um pouco". Disse ela em uma voz baixa e rouca, como se ainda estivesse pensando no que realmente dizer.

"Então no que você pensou?"

"E se nós ficarmos sérios?"

"O que eu ganharia com isso?"

"Você não gastaria nada com prostitutas e... poderia me ter quando quisesse".

"Isso é extremamente tentador."

Ela olha para ele seriamente mostrando que pela primeira vez, ele deveria ser sério em relação aos dois.

"MEU DEUS MULHER VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR LONGE DE MIM NÃO É?"

"Como se você conseguisse ficar longe de mim Greg." Falou revirando os olhos.

O silêncio volta e ela acha que nunca receberá uma resposta, até que finalmente ele resolve algo dizer.

"Nada de romantismos, não espere que eu vá te chamar pra jantar toda semana."

Ela solta uma gargalhada gostosa, similar a de uma criança, põe a taça na mesa de centro e então sua mão no rosto dele.

"Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu sei que o jantar é sempre por minha conta."

_FINIS._

**Notas do Autor: **Espero que vocês tenham gostado. R&R


End file.
